Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria: The Restaurant from Hell
by Ohmyonions
Summary: My first FanFic ever...YAY *cough cough* um Zoe was out of money, and needed a job fast, seeing no better pay in the ads she head out to get a job. But what Zoe does not expect is hellish robots trying to stuff her inside of their suits.
1. The Job

The sound of rain kept Zoe awake as she lay in her old armchair in front of her crappy television and a newspaper to her side. _God why does the rain have to be so loud _Zoe thought to herself as he watched rain drops slide down her window. _I need a job, there's nothing to do here and my landlord would probably kick me out if I don't find a way to get money soon. _Something caught Zoe's eye, something on the back of the newspaper she hadn't noticed while reading through it the first time; a small little ad with the picture of a bear next to it reading: "Family pizzeria looking for a security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am". _Seems easy enough _Zoe thought to herself, _with a reasonable pay of 4 bucks an hour, I should have a good amount of money in no time._

The following day Zoe set out to the local pizzeria to apply for the job. As she walked up to the building she chucked on her glasses and noticed the flaking purple paint and the broken lights on the front. Some teenager seemed to of scrawled a big word in red paint of some sort near the dumpster, but it was too hard to make out. Ignoring all of that Zoe walked into the building and politely pushed her way pass families and parties full of young children, snacking on pizza, running around, fighting and playing just like Zoe remembered doing when she was a lot younger. After about 5 minutes Zoe finally spotted a worker standing near a group of kids, telling them off for climbing on top of some sort of stage. As she approached he waited for the man to finish speaking before piping up. "Uh… excuse me; I'd like to sign to the sign-up for a job, could you direct me to the right place?" The man turned around and gave her a delightful look, "Sure thing doll, I'll just escort you to the manager's off- Excuse me for one second- HEY, HEY! I just told you to stop tugging on the curtains" His attention was now directed back to the same group of kids he just was telling off before, as he approached, they all ran off in different directions. _The place is out of control I sure hope it isn't like this during the night shift. _"Sorry about that" The man turned back around, still with the delightful smile planted across his face "I'll take you there now". Zoe followed the cheerful man down through some empty corridors past locked doors, and spilled drinks until he reached a door with a sign marked "Ma Ag R". Zoe could tell some of the letters had been rubbed off over time.

The staff member than turned around and pulled out his hand "Good luck and I'll be looking forward to working with you". Zoe shook the man's hand and then knocked on the door as he left. Almost instantly the door swung open, with on the other side, a grumpy old man staring back at him. "Yes?" He groaned impatiently. _Wow, what a grump _Zoe thought. "Oh, um….. I'm here to apply for the night shift job?" the old man's eyebrows raised up and his eyes widened, a scary smile came across his face as boomed the words; "Well come on in then sweaty, take a seat". As Zoe entered the room, a smell of coffee and fertilizer wafted into her nose, plants and drawings were placed all around the room and an old looking filling cabinet stood in the corner with rust growing around the handles. A lone desk stood in the middle of the room, and what looked like some sort of metal parts in the corner next to a yellow bear mask? Zoe stood in front of the little wooden stool close to the desk, as the old man walked to sit in some sort of office chair; it was hard to tell since it looked so old. The man put out his hand and Zoe shook it. "The names Freddy, Freddy Fazbear, and you are?" Zoe was so distracted by the mask on the floor she almost forgot to speak; "Oh… Sorry, My names Zoe Baker" "Nice to meet you sport, please take a seat".


	2. The First Night

Zoe sat down in her new office space pulling out her watch to check the time: 11:58pm _Perfect. _Zoe was still wondering why the place needed a guard anyway, isn't that what the cameras for? As if Zoe could care any less just as she was about to start emptying her pockets out of some strange paper the phone rung really loudly scaring her off her seat. "Shit" she exclaimed as she picked herself up off the ground, straightened her glasses and chucked her jacket back on. The phone kept ringing but Zoe couldn't find it past all the junk atop the dirty desk. She finally gave up as she heard a dial tone, then some sort of recorded message. "Thanks for calling Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" _It was the same voice as the manager's _"-We can't take your call right now, but leave a message and I'm sure we'll get back to you A.S.A.P" She waited for the long beep sound to play out before started to play with the paper on the desk.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you…"

Zoe just ignored him and just looked through all the draws until she found some sort of tablet. She started fumbling around with the buttons on the side until it made a loud chime sort of noise, then showed an image of the stage.

"..Upon discovering damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced…"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Zoe screamed out, only to cover her own mouth up straight away.

"..Now that might sound bad" the strange man on the phone continued.

"I know, but there's really nothing to worry about…"

"Oh thank god" Zoe let out a sigh of relief as she started fumbling with the tablet.

"..So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit at night"

as the words left the man's mouth the Zoe checked the cameras and noticed the stage which normally hosted 3 creepy animatronics, now only hosted 2. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE BUNNY?!" Zoe started to panic; her anxiety was not helping her as she tapped the different cameras looking for the creepy thing. Zoe almost fainted as she spotted a creepy silhouette standing down the end of her west corridor.

"..Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"WHAT? THAT'S IT? THANKS FOR THE HELP!" Zoe yelled sarcastically at the recorded message but stopped almost completely as she heard a groan come from her left. Zoe slowly crept over to the right light button and screamed when she saw a terrifying purple robotic bunny from 'hell' staring straight back at her. She smashed the door button causing the gigantic metal block to shut. Zoe couldn't handle it, she started crying. As tears rolled down her eyes she hit the light button only to be met by the bunny's face staring straight back at her, she hit the light button again to turn it off, only it didn't respond, instead the bunny just watched her than without warning screeched so loud Zoe had to cover her ears as the corridor light turned off. She removed her hands from her ears and turned back on the light. _The bunny, it's gone! _She picked up the tablet only to see the bunny back in the dining room. She cackled with joy as she hit the release button and the metal block swung up with a whoosh. She looked down at her tablet only to notice the time: 5:40. _So close _she thought _but so far._ She took a deep breath and looked back at the stage. Everything was normal; she went looking for the bunny, which she found to be hiding in the storage closet. She made a rude gesture towards the tablet as the time rolled over to 6, she picked up her stuff then sprinted the fuck out of there.


	3. The Mark

Zoe wondered how she was going to be able to do 4 more nights, but she felt as though she had too. She needed breakfast though, and fast. Zoe washed up at a nearby 7/11 and then bought herself a coffee and walked over to her apartment.

By the time she got home the time was only 7 am. Zoe sat down and made herself a bowl of cereal and was about to start eating when someone knocked on her door. "Coming" _For fucks, sake that could that is at this time? _ She walked to her door, only just noticing she was still in her night guard outfit, which had massive sweat stains under her armpits, and unlocked it only to be greeted by her best, and only, friend Peter.

"Zoe? What happened to you?" his face was just completely terrified.

"Well, you will never believe me but I got a job at…Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I think it's called, and I work the night shift-"

"CONGRADULATIONS!" He yelled hugging her before backing off because of the stink.

"Yeah, um… I'm going to go get washed up and changed, come inside and make yourself at home" she told him, "I'll be right back".

Zoe walked off into the bathroom and closed the door and turned on the shower. As she got undressed she noticed a black mark on her neck. _Weird, must be some sort of dirt stain or something _She jumped into the shower and just stood there looking up into the ceiling trying to forgot about the most terrifying nights she had ever had in her entire life. As she got out she spotted the black mark still there. _Wow, you're one tuff scruff mark_. She grabbed a sponge from under the sink and ran some hot water. After a few minutes she placed the sponge on the spot and instant pain shot through her body.

"OW FUCK!" She cried.

"Is everything alright in there?" Peter chirped through the door.

_I don't need peter worrying about me_

"Yeah everything's fine" she lied "Just dropped my comb".

"Oh, sorry, thought you got hurt" she heard peter mutter something under his breath as he walked back to the lounge.

Zoe turned back around and put on her spare shirt and jeans, then walked out of the bathroom. She spotted peter looking through her magazine collection in the TV cabinet. Zoe walked into her room and lazily grabbed a headband off her bed side table and made her long messy brown hair into a pony tail then grabbed her glasses and chucked them back on.

As she walked back out into the lounge room she noticed Peter quickly chucked something back into his pocket; "What's that?" she asked curiously making Peter very shifty. "Noth-nothing, just…err, my phone" _Strange, I though Peter didn't have a phone_. "Well I guess I better get going, congratulations again on your new job-CYA!" he blurted out as he picked himself up and ran out the door.

Zoe thought nothing of it and sat back down to her cereal and coffee. As soon as she finished she climbed into bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Zoe woke up with a sore throat and a terrible pain on the back of her neck. Before she even got a chance to check it out she heard knocking at her door. _Who the hell is it now? _She lazily put on her glasses and walked up to the door before quickly making a pony tail and yelling at the constant knocking at the door. "I'M COMING, ONE SECOND!"

She opened the door very lazily only to spot 2 men in suits and wearing shades. Both of them seemed to have some sort of ear piece on and had badge attached to their shirts.

Without knowing who they were Zoe lazily, and rudely, asked "Can I help you?"

"Ma'am we're from the FBI and we've had reports of you yelling strange sort of language"

Zoe looked at them confused and wondering what the hell they meant.

"I've been asleep for the past… 12 hours how c-"

"We're going to need you to come with us" they interrupted. Then without warning grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her apartment and down the stairwell out into the foyer where she noticed there was blood all over the walls. There where animatronic suits everywhere with blood and pus pouring out of them.

She started panicking and try to escape but it was no use; the two FBI men had changed into 2 purple robots, just like the one from the Pizzeria. "Dinner time" they said.


End file.
